Tales of Symphonia: NLB Legacy
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: What if Cruxis knew what was to come? A story of how one mistake can be just like a butterfly in the wind to all parties involved.


**Author's Note  
**This is a serious plot bunny inspired by many SI writers in general. However, this isn't an SI fic. I repeat this loudly. NOT AN SI FIC! Okay, that's out. Additionally, I have made this a spoiler-happy fic, so don't read if you've not beaten Tales of Symphonia. The rating may change later, depending upon on how graphic I could get later. I don't own ToS, as much as I wish I did. Ask me questions, criticize me, flame me to the ends of the earth for my horrible writing, whatever. Just review for me, please?

**Tales of Symphonia: NLB Legacy**

**Prologue: Something Amiss**

"Okamoto Souji, you aren't making this any easier for yourself," warned a voice in the shadows.

"Answer the question."

Looking around, at the building that was beyond wonder, a room fit for a palace. There were several pillars, and a strange sort of altar. Atop it, stood more figures in the shadows. Souji Okamoto was confused. Where was he? Why were these scary people asking–about Tales of Symphonia?

"I–I don't know," he admitted.

"Then you must die," replied the voice. The last thing that Souji Okamoto ever saw, were the lifeless eyes of his killer as they swung their sword.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana._

* * *

A whistle. Around this boy of a precious blond, there were boys decked in red and gold uniforms. They were all running through a scrimmage game, their coach watching diligently from the sidelines. He looked up at the coach. 

"Arin! You're running a little too far to the left! They're gonna flank you!"

"Right coach!" he chirped, as he turned back to do it again. However, as he turned, he was suddenly aware, that he wasn't at the football field anymore. In fact, he saw a flowerbed.

"Where did you come from?" came a voice. The boy, Arin, turned around again. He came face to face with a man with silly red hair, and an outfit of pink. Obviously, Arin thought, he had issues.

"I should be asking you the same question," Arin retorted. "What did you do to me?"

"Hey kid, I advise not raising your voice to me," the redhead warned.

"Why? You're not the boss of me," Arin scoffed.

"Ten Papal Knights say otherwise. Now how the hell did you get in my courtyard?" the redhead hissed.

"Papal Knights?" Arin asked, as he recognized the word. "Dude, is this some kind of joke? Those aren't real."

"Gentlemen, arrest him," the redhead said coldly. "For trespassing in the Noble's Quarters."

Arin's eyes widened, as ten green-clad knights stepped out of the woodwork.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, as two forcefully lifted him. "They're real–ouch!"

"He's tested positive," one guard announced.

"Wait, what?" Arin exclaimed. "I'm not a half-elf! I can't be!"

"Silence, inferior being," ordered one knight, as Arin looked back at the redhead.

"This can't be real," he whispered, as they carried him off. Later that day, his screams erupted throughout the palace as he was executed before the king.

* * *

_A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place._

* * *

With little to go on but a little girl's word, Marcus picked up his gun, checking it one more time for ammo. He had a few extra clips, of course, but that was not the point. What was–was that a small girl had told him quite quickly that the nearest city was about two kilometers away, and there were what she had described as monsters on the trail. She even said to make sure he was ready to take on anything. Of course, she was worth the laugh. She was small enough, that her monsters could be cute little rabbits. However, anything big that tried to get in his way was going to eat lead. He needed to find his way to the city, in order to get to a phone and find out where the hell he'd been taken. 

This was confusing. He knew he wasn't that high up, but who had a beef with him? He chuckled. Of course the cops, but that wasn't the point. He had been acquitted. They couldn't hold the charge to him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what to do. The rabbit that now scurried in front of him made him chuckle. It didn't even pass as a threat.

"This is her monster?" he asked to no one. "Hardly even worth it."

The growl, behind him, said otherwise. He turned around, just as the wolf lunged. From far away, one could hear the screams and gunfire. Although, one might also imagine, that fire never really hit its intended target.

* * *

_Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens._

* * *

He was not happy. And since he was not happy, it meant something had to be done. Although, unlike his father, he didn't get what he wanted right away. As he pouted, the man with blue hair gave him a hard look. 

"Now, Leonard, you best answer this question, or face death," the blue man said. Leonard, the boy, was quick to recognize the threat.

"Yeah, I have it at home. The kids at school are jealous, because I beat it before they did."

"Then where are we?"

"The Tower of Salvation, in that room where Colette loses her soul," Leonard answered. He knew his father would take care of these guys. Once he got out of here.

"Kill him," came a voice from above the platform.

"Of course, Mithos," the blue man said, as Leonard jumped back.

"What? I got it right!" Leonard complained loudly.

"I don't like his tone, Yuan," came the offhanded reply from above. "Someone that full of arrogance is of no use to Cruxis."

Leonard suddenly realized–that they were not alone.

* * *

_The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_

* * *

"You'd think after four tries we would have found a suitable–candidate," came the agitated voice from above the altar. Yuan sighed. 

"I'm sorry sir. The transmitter has been targeting the group you specified: male, young, and aware of our world," he explained. "It would seem, however, that the landing point calculator is not as steady as I would like to believe it is."

"The Chosen receives the first oracle in two hours. I'd like to ensure we're on top of this Anti-Prophecy Experiment before then. Fix it, and try again," the voice hissed.

"Of course."

As Yuan tinkered with the machine, there was an explosion.

"That DID NOT sound promising, Yuan."

There was some ringing, as Yuan flew to the controls, looking over the reports.

"It's picked another soul to bring over," he announced. "It's trying to land them, Mithos."

"As long as it does something," Mithos muttered. The person they were waiting for appeared a few feet from the altar. It was a young lad, who seemed to have had a fight with a rheaird, and lost. "Kill him. I don't want to bother with the injured. And go ahead and change the requirements. I want to see a female this time around. Males are boring me."

Yuan went over to the dying man. He looked up at Yuan.

"Yu–Yuan? Am I dead?" he asked.

"No, but you will be shortly."

"Tell my mom I love her."

Yuan sighed, unsheathing his recently cleaned blade. He hated mercy killing, even if Mithos had ordered him to do it.

* * *

_The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens._

* * *

Falling. That's the first thing I noticed. See, when you think your life can't get any more miserable, any more pathetic, any more depressing–it does. That's exactly what happened here. I was reading this awesome manga that my friend let me borrow, and the first thing I noticed, was that I suddenly had a falling sensation. I looked up from said book, and realized I saw clouds. I blinked. I can't begin to describe the utter confusion that went through my head for that small, miniscule instant. Then, the absolute terror as I released the manga, watching it fly above me. I was definitely, DEFINITELY, falling. And yes, I screamed. Have you ever ridden a steep roller coaster? You know, that ones that make you come out of your seat? That's the feeling I had, except this time, I wasn't strapped in, and I definitely was gonna die once I hit the ground. Which I saw. There were pointy buildings. This prompted further screaming. Screaming stopped only a few seconds later though. I didn't have a voice to. Although I was definitely still trying to scream. And my heart was definitely going to leap out of my chest. 

"Hang on!" I heard. Past the rushing wind and the oncoming death, I heard that voice. Just one, voice, barely audible in the recesses of my mind. I felt a hand grab my wrist, as I felt my fall dramatically slow, and finally, to a stop. I looked at the buildings once more, the feeling of fear absolutely overwhelming. Whoever it was that held me, was on something. I could feel the heat from the exhaust, heard the whirs of an engine. But it didn't chop like a helicopter, and I was certain it wasn't an airplane. But it didn't matter. I was still in the air, trying to close my eyes, to ignore the fear that filled my bones.

"I've got you. You're all right," said a much clearer, much more soothing voice. They must be able to feel my pulse. Right now, without any assistance, I knew it was racing. I wanted to speak, to say thank you. But I couldn't even get my voice to squeak. What had just happened? How had I gotten here? What happened to my friend's manga? My dorm room? Me? "We're going in for a landing. You need to brace yourself."

Landing? I saw the ground, and realized we had gotten much closer. We were just above an elaborate garden. It was laden with roses and lilies and the like. As soon as my feet felt the ground, I felt my shaking legs, my wobbling knees as my hand was released, and I felt my knees hit dirt. Soft dirt, but dirt nonetheless. I looked forward, more in shock at the building in front of me. It was absolutely breath-taking. I was still shaken, naturally, but I couldn't help but admire the absolutely wondrous work that went into the architecture. I can't even tell you how amazed I was. I didn't think buildings like this still existed around my neck of the wood. The machine landed, as I turned, finally able to face the person who'd saved my life. They wore this weird pink outfit as if they were some sort of cosplayer. In all honesty, this person would have made one hell of a Zelos Wilder. I mean it. They had the form, the outfit, the hair, and even the face. I probably should suggest it, later.

"Are you all right?" he asked me. Wow, he even had the voice down. This guy is good.

"I–I think so. Thank you. Truly," I said quietly. Although I did curse myself quietly for losing the feeling in my legs. I couldn't get up.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "One second I was reading my manga, and the next–I was falling."

"Damn Yuan," he whispered. Yuan? Wait, was he–is he–for real?

"What's your name, if I may ask?" I asked as politely as I could. Did he seriously just say it? I can't believe I–heard that name. He didn't answer immediately, but instead sighed, as he pulled as–refined–a look as he ever could.

"The name is Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana of the land of Tethe'alla. And you are?" he said, bow included. No–freaking–way. He–he really is? Am I–am I dreaming? I wanted to stand, but instead stayed put, once again reminded that the feeling had yet to return to my shaken legs.

"My name is Annabelle Taylor. It's an honor to meet you, Zelos Wilder," I said as gracefully as one could in the circumstances. I think he raised an eyebrow.

"Normally, people start getting rather–eccentric at this point," he said with a small chuckle.

"I would too–but–I'm not even sure what's going on yet," I replied, laughing half-heartedly. Taking a careful attempt, I began to stand, carefully using what little leg strength I have to meet eye to eye with my savior. "But I do know that I am grateful for you saving my life. I am certain anyone else would have let me fall to my doom."

Okay, not that I wasn't happy, but he didn't look that happy for me.

"It was nothing, really!" he said. I finally sighed. I decided I would test the hype, and see what happened.

"Before, you said 'damn Yuan' after I mentioned how I'd come to be falling from the sky," I said calmly. His soft expression hardened only slightly. "Is he–who I think he is? One of–them?"

His eyes betrayed a rather bewildered expression. I don't know whether or not he knew why I was being so vague, but yeah, besides that–I don't think his hunnies–if they were real–would appreciate me harassing their precious Chosen of Mana. Also, it probably wouldn't be wise to start going fan girl on him. I love the guy, but seriously, that'd probably scare the living daylights out of him, especially if it was some sort of hype. Seriously, if this was a joke, I wanted let in on it soon. But even for a joke, this was pretty elaborate. Who could have coordinated me falling from the sky? Maybe it was hypnotism.

"Is he–one of who?" Zelos asked. Okay, so he was playing it low key. I thought for a minute. What would be the best way to vaguely put something so–obvious?

"One of those people who must not be spoken of, for speaking of them could lead to an–unfortunate accident," I explained, as he gave me an even wilder look. I sighed. Obviously vague wouldn't work here. "Is he with the church?"

Now his face paled. You know, it was fun to see him give all these different and varied expressions. But now, I'm certain he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Of course he is–everyone is with the church," Zelos laughed. I wondered how vague that was intended to be. "But how do you know about Yuan?"

Well, I wasn't exactly sure how to explain this part. I looked up to the sky, begging for some solution. It came, and quickly, I might add, in the form of one man wearing what may as well been a skirt.

"You there!" he barked. Oh crap. He was talking to me, wasn't he? "Did you just fall from the heavens?"

"She sure did. What the hell did you bring her here for? Didn't you learn from last time I don't appreciate people in MY private courtyard?" Zelos barked at dress man. Whoa–he did not look happy. Was that–was that a farce? Was my version of him–was it wrong?

"Minor miscalculation in the landing point. We were most fortunate, however, that it was not in Sylvarant. The Chosen has just started her journey, and running into this woman might have caused a problem," the man in the dress replied. What? You call that a MINOR miscalculation? What kind of scale are you guys running on?! The nearest Renegade base was WAY far away from here. "It was of no real importance whether she survived the fall or not."

I paled. He–he was scary, in a very interesting way. He wasn't out for blood, but he just made me feel like I'd lost two inches with that single sentence. Had I escaped death by the smallest fraction possible again?

"Well, I couldn't just let her fall. The streets of Meltokio would be drenched in foreign blood, which the church would take as a threat from Mizuho. I'm not willing to handle the diplomacy to settle that kind of matter, Botta. Especially since the Renegades want to use one of THEIR assassins."

"I must inform Lord Yuan that she's still alive. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight, or has an accident with the Papal Knights."

"Right, whatever."

Wait, were they just talking like I wasn't here? That's not fair–or nice. I opted not to pout, because Zelos was now looking pretty frustrated.

"Great, I saved his damn experiment."

I felt the tears coming. I was–nothing more than an–experiment?

"Is that–all I am?" I asked him. His face fell. He forgot I was here? Was I really–that unimportant? That real? This was the worst dream ever! Or worst prank. I don't care who did it, I'll never buy them another present as long as I live!

"I wasn't talking about you–honest," he said softly. I turned around, now trying to hide my tears.

"Then who were you talking about? I don't know about anyone else falling from the sky that you rescued," I said simply. I could imagine his reaction. His face growing cold, a quick denial that he was talking about me, and a request to stay in this place as he went to fetch Sebastian for some odd reason, like to prepare tea. He came around, lifting my head up to face him.

"I didn't mean you when I said that. Botta might have, but I don't," Zelos said softly. "Foreign or not, a lady is a lady, and I do not like making any lady cry."

How–how could words so sweet and gentle, suffice for my version of a quick denial? He was–charming.

"Truly?"

"Truly," Zelos replied. I dried my tears as best I could, seeing as a t-shirt was not good for drying them. He smiled. "Now do me a favor and try to stay calm for now."

I think I nodded. He went towards the building, as he stood beside the door, calling inside for Sebastian. Why? Why did he have to be so charming, so kind? When I knew for a fact that he was bold and vicious, angry and uncouth, and yet–drat, my inner fan girl is talking, isn't it? I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Now–now was the time for the prank to end. For this dream Zelos to disappear and my friends to come out of the bushes, laughing. I looked about the garden from my spot, hoping to find one of them rustle the roses to indicate that they were there. I wanted this to end–to wake up–to be surprised. Hey, I have creative friends. This would NOT be above them. But–but–they wouldn't have let me cry like that. They–oh God–my God– this isn't a dream, is it? They aren't going to–I'm really here. Oh God.

"I–What's happened to me?" I whispered. Zelos didn't jump immediately at my statement. In fact, his lack of response told me he had a ton of practice of ignoring distant voices. I really would have died–I would have–if Zelos hadn't caught me. My heart skipped a beat. In fact, it almost skipped several, until I took in another deep breath. I had to stay calm. This was a serious situation. If it wasn't my friends, and I wasn't dreaming, I'd obviously lost my mind. I had to get back in touch with reality–but isn't it impossible for an insane person to realize their insanity? Oh man. Then if I wasn't crazy, what was happening? Must stay calm. Must stay calm. I felt a tinge in my cheeks. I just cried in front of someone I'd–help me, someone, anyone.

* * *

_And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world._

* * *

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!" Raine said, exasperated. This was the third time today, she'd caught him asleep. The boy had a ways to travel to get here, sure, but he had to be used to it by now. That was no longer a valid excuse. Maybe if he didn't head back home so late in the evening–but that was also beside the point. Once again, he was sleeping in her class. An eraser was in her fist, as she started to squeeze the life out of it. "Lloyd!" 

She let go. The silver-haired professor hadn't even realized that her slender fingers had tossed the eraser until it struck Lloyd Irving, the class slacker, straight in the face.

"Gah!" he cried. So the eraser seemed to do the trick. Raine made note to keep more erasers up front if she could obtain them. She walked casually towards the back of the class, looking at her pupil with a slight amusement. Two pails, filled with water, and yet–it still amazed her.

"How DO you manage to sleep standing?" she asked idly, mostly to herself.

"Oh! Professor Raine–eh–is class over?" he asked, as Raine sighed deeply as she turned. Why did she even bother? The boy hardly studied. His best subject was literally physical education. Although his talents were a little odd, considering his upbringing. Of course, he was the only boy in town with wooden weaponry. It was the advantage of having a dwarf for a parent. But that wasn't what struck her odd. It was his physical skill. It was much higher than what was considered average for his age. She was certain Dirk hadn't been training him this hard, if he trained the boy at all.

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question," she said, finally. She saw her brother, his mind clearly into the book he was reading as an extracurricular. She sighed. Her brother, Genis, was intelligent, but he had a tendency to do things like this when she wasn't paying attention. "Genis, how about you?"

Her brother jumped immediately at the attention. He looked like a child with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. She smiled slightly as she passed, happy he was quick to learn his lesson.

"Yes, Raine," he said. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Raine smiled, taking her seat at the teacher's desk. He was truly a smart boy. A prodigy that could do better than live in Iselia for the rest of his days. However, he wasn't safe outside of here. Additionally, as long as Lloyd was around, ironically enough, Genis would not leave this town.

"Correct. Afterwards, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war."

Lloyd jumped.

"But the Desians came back and are causing everyone to suffer!" he exclaimed. Raine smiled. At least he paid some attention in class.

"We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now," Raine explained casually. Even if that some attention was from a prior lesson.

"I–I knew that. I–I just forgot," Lloyd said, looking a little embarrassed. Raine smiled.

"Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel," Raine explained to the students. "Now, Chosen One, Colette."  
The blond girl stood, the most resolute look her innocent face could muster. Raine admired the girl for her courage. Willing to give so much for the lives of others around her. She truly was the Chosen of Mana.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration," she said. It was a lesson, that she noted, most children would hear multiple times in their lives. Although hearing it again, especially today, was most important.

"It is a journey to seal the Desians," Colette started. "Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored."

Raine felt a smile creep onto her features. Colette truly was an intelligent girl.

"Correct," she answered, eyeing Lloyd in the back–how in the world did he manage to do that? He was asleep again. "I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches. Please be seated–Colette."  
At the word Chosen, Lloyd stumbled, awakening from his slumber. Raine was thankful. He still had her eraser in the back of the room. There was nothing else besides her desk to throw. Colette looked back towards Lloyd, a small giggle coming from her, as she sat. Raine sighed. That girl. The class had turned, to see what the Chosen had found, but only saw a sorely confused twin swordsman. Bored by the sight, they all returned their attention to the front of the class, waiting eagerly, for Raine's lecture to continue.

"The Chosen's journey has two purposes–to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question," Raine said, looking into her book for a point of reference. However, a bright light blinded her. A bright light she had been told about, and had seen for herself only once before. "It is time."

"Wh–what was that?!" Lloyd proclaimed, dropping the two pails he held unceremoniously to the floor. She noted that Lloyd would have to be put on the classroom cleaning list for the evening.

"That's–"

"Settle down. It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?" Raine ordered, cutting the Chosen off from finishing her sentence.

"Yes, Professor Sage," came from the class. Oh, the joys of being a teacher! Raine smiled briefly as she started to run out the door.

"Professor! I'll go with you!" Colette's voice cried. Raine stopped at the doorway, and turned back to her ill-fated student.

"No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else," she said softly. As she ran out the door, she heard the soft reply.

"Yes ma'am."

Raine grabbed her staff that stood precariously by the door, and made her way out towards the North Gate, just outside the door of the school. A few lousy monsters weren't about to keep her from finding out the state of the Martel Temple. That and getting a chance to see it up close–it excited her to no end. As long as things were going well, she would get to see the interior of a temple that was normally off-limits–and nothing beat that. Well, nothing short of this life she and Genis had created.  
She purged the thought. She was not going to think about the past. Not now. She told herself repeatedly, that the day she let the past catch up with them, was the day that they would lose everything they had. And she was damned if she was going to let that be anytime soon.

A zombie dare approached the Professor, who glared at it. With such a simple glare, she caused the zombie to change course.

"That's right. Interfere with my pursuit of knowledge and there will be hell to pay," Raine said venomously, letting a small cackle escape her lips. It was her challenge to any nearby monsters. However dangerous, they seemed to understand her intent, allowing her passage. Raine held in her grin until after she was at the base of a stairwell. "I am fortunate that they didn't decide to attack me after all. I made good time."

The dangerous air around her alleviated slightly, as she proceeded up the stairwell. The stairs themselves were nothing special. Aged and warped, indicating that they'd been built before the earthquake that was recorded in Church records. It had happened two thousand years ago, after the fall of the Balacruf Dynasty. It was a genuine testament, more than anything else, to the temple's age, and prominence to the Church of Martel. At the last step, she came into view of the temple, its domelike structure built within a mountain wall. A light poured from atop it, as an older woman approached the awestruck professor.

"Raine, I see you've been drawn here," she chuckled. Raine recognized the old woman.

"Phaidra, is that made completely of light mana?" Raine asked, pointing to the light.

"Only you could verify that, I fear," Phaidra chuckled. "But it is rumored that the Oracle's Light itself is supposed to be the purest mana in existence. Only that will summon the Chosen."

"Amazing," Raine whispered.

"The priests will be arriving shortly to verify that this is the Oracle's Light. Would you like to go inside?"

Raine tried to be dignified, but her inner child took over, as she felt an innermost joy that was near impossible to contain.

"It would be the chance of a lifetime!" Raine proclaimed.

"I am certain that the priests will not mind an elf's entry, as long as you keep to yourself and be wary of the monsters inside," Phaidra chuckled.

"It would be an honor. I will not turn over a single stone without replacing it to its prior state!" Raine proclaimed, dashing past the older woman and into the temple.

* * *

"It's research, he says," Genis grumbled, after Fireball had struck yet another ghost down. "It'll be fun, he says!" 

"I'm right here, you know," Lloyd pouted at his best friend. The group of three was standing just a little ways out of the village, and had been in THREE monster fights already. THREE!

"We're fighting monsters! I thought we were going to the temple."

"We are," Lloyd replied. "They just seem really violent today."

"Maybe the Oracle's Light upsets them," Colette mused. Genis couldn't believe that she'd actually said it–or considered it for that matter.

"Colette, I doubt that the Oracle has anything to do with this," Genis said. "It's an uneasy air, almost like a battle is going on."

"It could be us, fighting all these monsters," Lloyd mused. Now Genis was inches from shooting fireballs at something other than a measly ghost or wolf.

"Then why are we fighting them?!" Genis shouted.

"It's good practice, right Colette?"

"If you think so, then sure!" Colette chirped. Genis sighed.

"For the love of mana," he groaned. It was a lost battle, when Lloyd turned to the Chosen. Going against her, was like going against a brick wall. And for Genis, that would really hurt. For Lloyd, he might actually make it through without too much damage–Genis grinned at the mental image. His elven ears picked up a rustle from a bush nearby. Another fight? This was the worst day ever. "Here they come!"

* * *

He couldn't help but smirk. These children–were highly amusing. He wondered, from his place in the woods, if he was sending too many monsters their way. Of course, one of them, the blonde girl, was his intended target. He desired to see her current strength, in order to gauge how much of his power he should reserve, and how soon he should intervene in her travels. Unfortunately, she was battling from behind, and all he was seeing was– 

"DEMON FANG!"

That boy. He was a twin swordsman, and a great offensive fighter.

"Gahh!"

Even if his skill was sorely lacking, and he got injured more often than not. He noted that as soon as he could, he would get this boy as far away from the Chosen as humanly possible, so that he might get to see her skills as a fighter.

"Are you hurt?!" the blonde girl asked.

"It's all right. It's just a scratch!" he announced with a grin. That was not just a scratch. His arm was dripping in blood. At least he had a high pain tolerance.

"You idiot!" cried the shorter boy of the two. "You shouldn't let them hit you like that!"

He pulled out a gel from his pouch, and passed it to the taller boy.

"RAY THRUST!"

Well, that was a mediocre display. The attack hit its intended target–somehow. Upon tossing her chakrams at the enemies, the blond girl proceeded to trip, falling flat on her face. The two boys jumped at this, coming to her aid. Maybe he really should back off on the monsters a little. Those two alone were idiots.

"FIREBALL!"

Alas, there was some shred of competency in this small party. He watched the silver-haired boy, a half-elf, as set the zombie they were fighting on fire. It moved around a little more; then died.

"Were you going to just LET it eat off your arm?" the silver-haired boy demanded of the taller one.

"Sorry, Genis," the boy explained again with a rather sheepish grin. "I just didn't react quick enough."

"We have limited supplies, so be careful," the smaller boy, Genis, said.

"Wow, Genis! That sounded just like Professor Raine!" Colette, the girl, chirped.

"Hey, you're right," the other boy chuckled.

"She's my sister! What do you expect?" the silver-haired boy huffed. Oh Martel, the fate of the world cannot continue rest on these children's shoulders. He was going to do whatever he could, to ensure that would NOT last for much longer.

"Mithos," he whispered, as he saw Yuan's face simply beaming on the device. "Yuan, what are you doing?"

"I win, Kratos. He said change the requirements to a girl," Yuan explained. He, Kratos, sighed.

"Fine, fine," he said. "So are you going to try to save this experiment of yours this time?"

"Hey! I was trying to save them before too!" Yuan pouted. Kratos smirked, as he let loose a wolf, hawk, and rabbit upon the teenagers. Something he knew they could handle.

"Sure you were. The only ones that made it to the tower were three duds. Who knows how intelligent the other two were."

"One was a half-elf who couldn't keep his mouth shut in Meltokio, and one was intent on traveling in search of something called a telephone. There was no way they'd be of any use to us," Yuan replied. The two men both smirked at one another.

"Fine, if you did not plan for this to happen–you did not plan for this to happen. However, it is not above you–or below you for that matter."

"Kratos, you're so cruel," Yuan sighed. "What did you want? Aren't you on Chosen duty?"

Such a casual phrase–however, it was most fitting of the matter at hand. The twin swordsman finally killed the rabbit, and changed his efforts to the wolf.

"I am ensuring she can survive Martel Temple. Although I may have to assist her through even that."

"Oh wow! She's a real lightweight, isn't she?" Yuan chuckled, his face betraying humor for only a moment.

"For the one that this Prophecy speaks of, yes. I expected a higher quality Chosen this time around."

"We can't always have a Zelos Wilder."

Kratos shuddered at the name. Zelos Wilder–was a bear to train. He didn't even WANT to picture what it would be if he were here instead of these children.

"He was raised like royalty. They'll never be another Zelos Wilder."

"Good point. At least we don't have to assist him on this journey," Yuan said. So the feeling WAS mutual. "Could you imagine what his traveling group would be like?"

"I'd prefer not to," Kratos said, glaring at the other Seraph. Unfortunately, he could already picture scantily-clad girls bearing various–obsolete and suggestive weaponry, that would render them near useless in battle. There might be one or two healers among them. And Zelos would be at the center of this procession, laughing in a very uncouth manner. Yuan sighed.

"Fine, fine, I get the hint. I'm passing you to Mithos."

There was some shuffling, as the blonde angel's face made it onto the device he held.

"Kratos, report."

"The Chosen is traveling to the Oracle's Light. Have Remiel on standby. I may have to assist her through the temple," Kratos answered, as the children jumped for joy at another successful battle. He then sent them a trio of ghosts. Well, sent was a pleasant way to say what he was doing. He was merely letting loose monsters bit by bit. He had total control, at this moment, over what monsters appeared, until they got about halfway there.

"Not another one," Mithos groaned audibly. "Why can't they all be good Chosens, like Spiritua?"

Kratos opted not to answer, observing their progress with the change in monsters.

"Kratos, if you have to intervene, let either one of us know and we'll send Remiel on standby. He's putting on proper attire to greet the Chosen right now."

"Understood, Mithos."

He looked at the children once more, as he saw the twin swordsman finish the battle once more. That boy, however a nuisance, looked awfully familiar somehow. Who did he remind Kratos of?

* * *

Colette shivered, holding her chakrams firmly. Behind them, at the bottom of the ancient stairwell, lay the body of a former priest–of a man who had greatly assisted in her raising. She couldn't look back again, however much she wanted to. No matter how afraid she was, she would stand up to these people–these Desians who had attacked her family. 

"Run, Colette!" came the frightened cry of her grandmother. No. She wouldn't run. Not now.

"Lord Botta! There she is!" cried a man in odd armor. Although odd, it was immediately identifiable as Desian garb. A man in a dark gray robe turned towards them, and revealed that Phaidra was alive and well. Apparently, they had some honor, and had not attacked the old woman just yet.

"Chosen One, your life is mine!" cried the man, Botta. Lloyd drew his sword threateningly, and aimed it at the man in the dark robe.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" he proclaimed boldly. Colette had counted the number of men they were up against. Four, including that Lord Botta character who Lloyd dared to threaten.

"Desians?" one soldier to Botta's right asked, before breaking into a maniacal fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Genis demanded. This–unfortunately, caused them to laugh harder. Colette felt like she did when she was five. When they spoke of the journey to her for the first time. Like a secret was being kept from her.

"Well then," said the soldier to Botta's left. "Die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"  
Lloyd drew his other blade, as Colette placed herself in front of Genis. The three Desians who were nearby Botta ran forward.

"RAY THRUST!" she cried, tossing the chakram with full force. Light surrounded the blades as it knocked back the closest Desian. He stumbled, the chakram striking him in his helmet and bouncing back to Colette from above. Lloyd flew forward. His first targets were the other two Desians, who willingly got into a swordfight with him. He would be able to handle them.

"Genis, are you ready?" Colette asked.

"Just a second Colette," Genis said. "Get 'em! WIND BLADE!"

Colette saw the Desian was now distracted, as she ran forward, using her chakram to strike his blade out of his hand. She then swung at him more. Without weapon, the Desian started backing up, not willing to die just yet.

"FIREBALL!"

The attack came with such speed; she was surprised to see that the Desian's uniform caught as quickly as it did. He dropped to the ground, trying to put out the flames.

"SONIC THRUST!"

"ARGH!"

The cries made Colette turn. Lloyd had stabbed through one of the Desians. The other was slightly dumbstruck. She watched him push the body away from him, letting the Desian stumble to the floor as his sword dripped from the Desian's blood. Coming back to his senses, the other one turned towards her, an angry look in his eye.

"RAY THRUST!" Colette cried out again, letting the attack go after the Desian.

"WIND BLADE!"

The two attacks–struck at the same time. Colette was slightly horrified, as her chakram took off the man's head. She caught the bloody weapon as soon as it returned, looking from the man to a semi-shocked Lloyd.

"Colette! Behind you!" Genis cried out. Suddenly a hand grasped her neck. She felt squeezing as she released her chakrams to grab the hand around her neck.

"You bastard!" Lloyd cried.

"Come any closer boy, and I'll finish the job," he warned. Colette gasped, trying to cry out. Kill him. Just attack. She could survive a little pain. He squeezed harder, and she cried out in pain, as Lloyd took a step closer.

"STONE BLAST!"

There was a release, as Colette fell to the ground, the man behind her pummeled by the rocks. She grabbed her chakrams and scurried back, as Lloyd ran to her side.

"Are you all right Colette?" he exclaimed.

"I'm all right," she replied. She turned her body towards their elven friend. "Thanks, Genis."

"Anytime," he said with a thumbs up. "Lloyd, finish this will ya?"

"Right," Lloyd said, rushing forward. Genis passed her an Apple Gel.

"All those fights really paid off. We've got plenty of supplies for now," Genis said simply.

"Thanks again, Genis," Colette replied.

"SONIC THRUST!"

Colette didn't look up; applying the gel she'd received to the wound around her neck. She heard the only remaining Desian, Botta, scowling at the turn of events.

"Looks like we've underestimated you," he said. Her eyes shot up to him, to see his face plastered with an absolutely wicked smirk. "Vidarr!"

Colette never saw him coming. The remains of the Apple Gel in her hands fell to the ground in shock, as she was struck from the side by a spiked ball. She skidded upon the ground, and lay in a small heap, Botta's laughter emanating from somewhere outside of her view.

"Colette!" Genis cried, as he let out a cry of pain. "This guy's strong!"

"Hang on Colette," Lloyd whispered. Colette heard clashing metal, but then her Lloyd as he grunted. He came into her view, kneeling and using his swords for support. "Man, this guy is tough!"

"FIRST AID!"

Suddenly, Colette could feel her body again. The pain was gone, and her chakrams were being handed to her by an arm with purple gloves–wait, the boys didn't wear purple gloves. And neither of them knew First Aid. Who was that? Colette let her eyes wander up the arm to the–mystery man beside her.

* * *

Another thirty seconds and the group would have been slaughtered. The Chosen had been fatally wounded, the mage had barely gotten up from being kicked after he'd been tossed an Apple Gel, and the boy was kneeling, still in severe pain. He held out her chakrams to her, as she cautiously took them from him. 

"Who are you?" asked the twin swordsman through his pain. Kratos pulled out one more Apple Gel and tossed it to him.

"Get out of the way," he said bluntly, as the stunned swordsman swiftly obliged. Thirty more seconds and the prophecy would have been out of his hair forever. However–he'd heard the mage call that boy a name–and he wanted to be sure he'd heard it right. He brought his dark eyes to his target, the half-elf, Vidarr.

Realistically, this man knew he was dead. However, he raised his ball and chain once more. Kratos placed one hand on the hilt of his sword, waiting. The man, Vidarr, started to spin the ball and chain over his head. This was pointless. Not giving the man another second to continue, he drove forward.

"SONIC THRUST!"

Not only did his blade strike through, it protruded from the other side of the man's obtuse stomach. He effortlessly withdrew his blade, letting the large waste of time fall to the floor. His glare was now focused at an old foe: Botta of the Renegades. He gave a disgruntled glare in reply to the Seraph's. Kratos knew–that he got the message. Retreat or he would do worse than stab the half-elf through.

"I never thought that YOU would show up. Damn," Botta whispered, looking at the corpse of his lackey, Vidarr. "I will retreat for now."

Alone, he ran past Kratos and the children, heading down the stairwell in a rather hasty retreat.

"Amazing!" came a chirp. Oh no.

"This guy's incredibly strong!"

"–Y–yeah. I–I suppose so–"

The last one was definitely that of that familiar boy. He gave a cursory glance of the group, who seemed to have recovered from their injuries quick enough.

"–Is everyone all right?" he asked, as there was a dumb nod received from the mage. A smile came from the Chosen, and the boy just glared. "Hmm–no one seems to be hurt anymore."

He sheathed his sword, as the twin swordsman gave a curious gasp.

"Is that an exsphere?" he heard him whisper. Apparently, his friends didn't hear him, so he chose not to reply. He heard the footsteps of the older woman approaching him. Right, he minded to himself. He was now a mysterious man who just ruthlessly killed off a rather rotund fellow and rescued the life of the children behind him. A mysterious benefactor, who happened to be walking by. He naturally would have no knowledge of what was really going on here, and would be considered suspicious if he did.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" she proclaimed. He looked from the old woman to the girl.

"–I see. So this girl is the next Chosen," he mused somewhat thoughtfully. She came to life at this statement.

"That's right! I have to go accept the Oracle!" she said, jumping to her feet as she looked towards the older woman. "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

Grandmother? He could see the family resemblance.

"What trial?" the familiar boy asked. Oh dear Martel. He didn't know that there was a trial? Why was he here? He looked back at the temple, deciding that gracing him with an answer was not only the best way to kill his ego, but make sure that he seemed like an intelligent man, rather than a killing barbarian.

"The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel," he said offhandedly. The old woman's eyes lit up at his recognition of the situation at hand.

"Yes, that is correct," she said sagely. She and that boy, Genis, could probably have a far more intelligent conversation. It was amazing that the boy wasn't with her instead at this time. "The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

Of course. Botta had to go and kill EVERY single one of the priests. That left the Chosen without any assistance at all. Kratos was debating whether or not to start his ruse, when the boy offered his thought.

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" he said firmly. Oh wonderful.

"Lloyd?" the old woman asked, a hesitant gleam in her eye. "I would be uneasy with just you."

"Your name is Lloyd?" Kratos asked, and then cursed himself for letting it slip out. He–it couldn't be. That familiar boy–was that Lloyd. There was no denying it. He–looked just like his mother.

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" the boy, Lloyd, asked calmly. He–had every right to be asking that question. Kratos was no one to this boy. He probably had no memories of those days–long, long ago. Kratos had given in. Had let go of his past because he thought he was dead. Now he was living, and here–and so help him he'd keep him away from this journey.

"I am Kratos, a mercenary," he answered, more to the old woman than to Lloyd. "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice," the older woman sighed. "Please be of service."

It was like a swift and hard kick to the boy's shins. He had not expected Kratos to be so quick to offer assistance in his stead. His face was in slight shock. Lloyd could not go. He would not let him be killed in the end for this plan. Never. He owed Anna that much.

"It's a deal, then," Kratos said simply. And with that, so was the Chosen's fate to die at the Tower of Salvation. At least, that was the plan. He would have to watch her, and see what made her so special, and why the Prophecy said that SHE was going to be the fall of Cruxis. Lloyd would be safely tucked away in this little backwater place–

"W–wait! I'm going, too!"

Or he'd succeed at defying the orders of Kratos, like a rebellious son.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way," Kratos assured coldly, making sure to make his point crystal clear. "Be a good boy and wait here."

Another cold, hard kick to the shins. Except this time, the boy looked like he was more than willing to fight back.

"What did you say?!" he demanded angrily. Kratos noted that he got his anger management issues from Anna.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Kratos asked, using his full height to his advantage. "You're a burden. Go home."

The Chosen childishly tugged his cape. Oh Martel, she was not using a–puppy dog face. A little blonde girl with pretty blue eyes–using that face, was sign of danger to come.

"Um–Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?" she asked, pouting. A brick wall, she was. Her grandmother was right there and if he so much as made her cry she might reconsider his "employment" for her.

"But–"

"Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around," she interrupted, not giving him a chance to subtly illustrate his point to her. He took a deep breath, and gave her a defeated glance. That puppy dog stare had to be cheating, somehow.

"Do as you wish," he sighed. If they went inside, Lloyd might get too curious for his own good. And Kratos wasn't all that sure, that he could kill his own son–again. No, he wouldn't. He'd fight well enough to ensure that Lloyd wouldn't be needed. He had to; lest Mithos should find out that he was now hiding the location of his only son.


End file.
